createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohoy Ebohesa
Ohoy Ebohesa (Great Ebohesa) is the capital city of the Ebohesan empire, and the seat of the royal family. Location Ohoy Ebohesa is situated in the heart of the Eastern Plains, on a flat riverine area between two marshy swamps to the immediate south and wide fields to the north. The core of the city is built on a low flat hill, which is in fact a tell, or a ruined city-mound, dating back to the time when the elves ruled the entire region. This tell has been associated by some Ebohesan historians with the legendary elven city Ullashagollas, but no real connections beyond simple folklore have been made. The city is laid out on a large grid, arranged as a giant square with the imperial complex situated in the exact middle, with avenues extending in each cardinal direction, leading to the main 4 gates of the city. Smaller fortresses and suburds exist outside the core walls, which are themselves relics dating back centuries, which obfuscate the otherwise simple and straightforward urban layout. History Ohoy Ebohesa was originally the ceremonial meeting grounds of the Ebohesa tribe during the lifetime of Bos Aceso and before. It was then known by the same name, but was used as a place for the tribe to convene and retreat to in times of peril. When Bos Aceso began his aggressive expansion of the Ebohesa territory, and the modernization of his people he decided a single stronghold was necessary, beyond the tents and palisades that had taken up the space previously. Working with foreign advisors from primarily the Sarnic and Elven states to the north and south respectively, he designed the core layout of the city, and contracted thousands of farmers and tribesmen to build it, in addition to teams of hired architects and artisans. This new city was a jewel of the plains, and even as the Ebohesa continued their wars of conquest foreign visitors could not but help wonder at the newfound wealth of the once poor and nomadic Ebohesan people. One source, written in a nigh-unintelligible dialect of Yuca, preserved in the Royal Historical Archives writes that the city; ItEbohesais ringed ten times, and ten times thrice with walls and guards. On each corner of the wall a tower is erected, and it is by the decree of their king that each tower must have a guard, and each guard a lantern....and thus the watch of the city is kept vigilant. The buildings are of a radiant style, and each is lined with the finest of imported wood and stone for the pleasures of its wealthy inhabitants. It is said by the people of the city that it is...nexus of the whole world by which all peoples and heavenly bodies move around it, and not in any other direction... Issues did surface however. The city was constructed hastily, and glutted with the spoils of Aceso's conquests. The Ebohesa were not a people with deep knowledge of architecture, and foreign advisors could only do so much. Ten years after Aceso's death, a fire broke out in the city, and quickly swept over the entire area. After almost a week of continued burning half the city was gone, and in the wake of the disaster food stores went rotten, disease set in, and the Ebohesan state almost collapsed from within as its shining jewel fell into chaos. It would be many more years of repair work, and for a time the temporary relocation of the court and official state organs to the summer capital of Fawa, before Ohoy Ebohesa was returned to glory. This time, it was built on a much wider scale, and with much improved infrastructure to prevent another such event occurring again. The city now is a bustling metropolis, with many years of additions and expansions by wealthy rulers expanding its borders into the surrounding landscape, and boasting a population of almost a quarter of a million people.